


Favorite Color

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's Gilbert's favorite color? Matthew should've expected his answer. But Matthew's own answer might not be what you expect...Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 47





	Favorite Color

Matthew wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back and settled his chin on his shoulder. "Hey Gil, what's your favorite color?"

Gilbert Beilschmidt's eyes lit up, even though he couldn't see him. Matthew was pretty sure he knew what he was about to say before he even said it. "Prussian blue, duh!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

Then Gil turned to look at him. "What's yours?"

Matthew smiled a little. "Um, it's actually red."

"Oh!" Gil's eyes lit up again. "Like Canada's flag, right?"

Matthew looked into his boyfriend's albino eyes, and his smile got a little bit bigger. "...actually, it's something else."

And it could be his own secret. 


End file.
